


Gravity Explicit Cut Scene

by DragonSorceress22



Series: Fall into Flying Universe [7]
Category: Magic Kaito, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: Anal, Don't copy to another site, Established Relationship, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Conan Kudou Shinichi, a touch of angst, nerds debate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:07:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27379192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonSorceress22/pseuds/DragonSorceress22
Summary: The bath time shenanigans that went down on Kaito’s birthday in Gravity.
Relationships: Kudou Shinichi | Edogawa Conan/Kuroba Kaito | Kaitou Kid
Series: Fall into Flying Universe [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/352742
Comments: 10
Kudos: 79





	Gravity Explicit Cut Scene

**Author's Note:**

> I never have my smut beta’d. The pre-smut portion, however, has been kindly reviewed by [solomonara](http://archiveofourown.org/users/solomonara/pseuds/solomonara/works)! She instructed me very nicely on how to correctly grammar some of my weird-construction sentences and even sited her sources! And then I did what I wanted anyway *grin*
> 
> This scene takes place at the end of chapter 9 of Gravity, so I copied over the transitional passage for it. If you get a sense of déjà vu at the beginning, that’s why.
> 
> If you have not read the Fall into Flying series and you’re just here for some good old-fashioned smut, worry not. This should stand alone well enough.

“I miss you.”

It was just a whisper, but Kaito was clutching at the back of Shinichi’s shirt and his arms were locked around him, holding tight like he never wanted to let go. Shinichi swallowed hard and let his hands rub slowly across Kaito’s back.

“Yeah,” he said, and his voice broke just a little, but his hold tightened. He touched a kiss to Kaito’s neck and shoulder. “We’re here now though. And it’s your birthday.” When he moved back he did it slowly, and only enough that they could see each other’s faces again. “So I’ll stay right by your side for as long as you want today.”

Kaito made a quiet humming sound and his eyes took on a particular heat that made Shinichi’s whole body shiver under his skin. “I was thinking I might like a nice hot bath. Guess you’ll be joining me.” He tugged deliberately on Shinichi’s shirt as he stepped back and Shinichi rolled his eyes but removed it with a smile. Then Kaito took his hand, leading the way upstairs.

“Hey Shinichi,” he said as they went. “What do you think about multiverse theory?”

Shinichi’s grin was sharp and quick, his eyes flashing. “Where do I _start_?”

Upstairs in the large Japanese style bathroom Kaito knelt and tested the temperature of the water before starting to fill the tub. Shinichi checked that there were a few clean towels folded on the shelf then stripped out of the rest of his clothes.

“I’m not saying it’s not an interesting concept,” he said, continuing the debate that had started on the stairs. “I just don’t think it’s very practical. For there to be a whole and complete physically existing universe for absolutely every arbitrary decision that absolutely every being capable of decision could make – it’s an unimaginable scale.”

“That’s why it’s not the same physical space.” Kaito was suddenly beside him, placing his folded clothes with Shinichi’s. “It would be parallel dimensions.” He took Shinichi’s hand and brought him to the tub. They both climbed in, sitting in the still shallow water as it filled.

“But what would _cause_ it? If those dimensions existed,” he slid an arm around Kaito’s shoulders and settled in, “why and how would parallel Earths be occupying them?”

Kaito gave a long hum of thought. He flicked his fingers in the rising water, scattering droplets and watching them disrupt the steady ripples from the faucet. “What if it’s not every decision of every being? What if it’s big decisions, and the force of combined consciousness creates these parallel tracks?”

Shinichi scoffed and Kaito was secretly pleased. Part of him loved skeptic Shinichi. He could always count on that side of him to bring a little heat to a debate.

“I don’t buy _anything_ having the power to pop a whole extra universe into being from scratch.”

“Not from scratch! Copy and paste!”

Shinichi glanced at him sourly. “I don’t buy anything having the power to duplicate a whole universe,” he readily revised.

Kaito had seen and experienced Akako’s red magic and knew the world’s capacity for _power_ was wholly unreal (and, mercifully, unknown). He also knew that real magic was a whole other debate that he’d rather not tap into today. Instead he said, “Okay, okay, wait, I got it. Let’s talk metaphysical instead.” He turned imploring eyes on Shinichi who met them fearlessly. “Can you get on board if I say that on a subconscious level we retain infinite possible versions of ourselves? Something like that?”

“Is it important to you that I get on board?” Shinichi countered with a wry smirk.

“Yes,” Kaito laughed. He turned a little, taking Shinichi’s face between wet hands and bonking his forehead gently with his own. “Get on board. It’s lonely out on this limb without you. And besides,” he added, settling back against the tub and Shinichi’s arm. “It’s just more _fun_ to think about all the different possibilities~”

“Hm, I don’t know. I guess on that point, at least, I could be convinced.” Shinichi got up and turned off the water. Quiet poured out in its stead until their ears adjusted to the softer drips and sloshing. The deep tub wasn’t entirely full, but Shinichi knew by now that if you weren’t planning to sit _still_ in a bath, it was better to leave some space. “I mean,” he went on as he returned to Kaito’s side. “I have to say I like the idea of infinite versions of you in all kinds of different scenarios. You’re so adaptable. It just seems fitting.”

“Hmm~” Kaito nuzzled against Shinichi’s cheek. “You imagining a whole harem of me’s?”

Shinichi groaned. “I think one of you is enough.”

“Not sure if I should be flattered or insulted,” Kaito chuckled softly, but he cast an overt look down at Shinichi’s body through the gentle ripples and smirked. “Guess I’ll be flattered.”

Despite everything, Shinichi felt his face heat. “You’re just determined to embarrass me wherever possible, aren’t you.”

“Oh~? Are you embarrassed?” Kaito shifted over, water sloshing up their chests with the movement. He sat on Shinichi’s legs and leaned in. “Please, Shinichi,” he purred. “You really think I don’t know what gets to you?” His hands settled on Shinichi’s hips, his lips and breath warm against his cheek. “Blame it on the physical if you want, but I know what you’re really about.” Wet fingertips glanced across Shinichi’s forehead, brushing his hair back. Shinichi just reached up and gripped Kaito’s wild hair, pulling him in to kiss slow and deep.

“I’d agree,” Shinichi breathed against Kaito’s cheek. “I’d confess that your brilliant mind keeps me coming back for more. And your skill and artistry.” He ducked his head to anchor a biting kiss to the side of Kaito’s throat. “Bravery,” he mumbled against him, and Kaito had to concentrate to hear now because his face and ears had gone hot, his heart pounding just for this rare moment, this gift of Shinichi’s _words_. “Compassion. Devotion.” Shinichi’s fingers gently smoothed back damp licks of hair and he looked up into Kaito’s eyes. “I _would_ … if not for that massive ego of yours,” he finished with a smirk.

Kaito huffed out a laugh but his face was slow to cool and he knew Shinichi hadn’t missed that. “You’re one to talk,” he countered.

“Yeah, well, quite a pair we make, I guess.”

“Our universe never stood a chance,” Kaito agreed with a grin, and kissed him again.

“Can’t imagine,” Shinichi sighed, breathless, when Kaito left his lips and nuzzled into his hair. His hands sank into Shinichi’s lap and Shinichi’s arms curled around him. “A world where we’re not together.”

And Kaito knew what he meant, but he couldn’t help the thought that that could be _this_ world if Shinichi wasn’t careful. Refused to be careful. If Shinichi was taken away from him.

“Fuck multiverse theory,” Kaito growled, the words or the conviction behind them chasing a thrill through Shinichi’s veins. “All we need is right here.”

He devoured Shinichi in another kiss, determined to live out _this_ moment, and not think about what-ifs. To have this, here, now, with Shinichi.

They were together and alone. They were warm and relaxed. Below him, Shinichi was hard and ready. So Kaito shifted, tested, then caught and settled slowly, slowly down.

“ _Kai_ –” Shinichi gasped out. The rush of sensation was unexpected. He felt the squeeze, the pressure, the _scald_. The warm bath was _nothing_ compared to sinking deep inside Kaito’s body. Shinichi curled forward, his head touching against Kaito’s chest, his hands fluttery and weak on Kaito’s waist. His legs pulled in as well, folding up behind Kaito and giving him something to rest against as he settled in, pushing down until he was fully seated with Shinichi inside him.

Kaito hummed a little and stroked Shinichi’s hair then let his fingers fall into the comfortable, familiar habit of tracing gentle circles on the back of Shinichi’s neck. He felt Shinichi let a breath go against Kaito’s wet skin.

“Warn me when you’re gonna do that,” Shinichi scolded.

“Sorry, sorry,” Kaito chuckled. It wasn’t often that they went ahead with anal without bothering to stop for lube, but it wasn’t the first time either. They knew to take it slow, and it helped that Kaito was far better at relaxing his body than Shinichi generally was. Kaito didn’t worry about any of that. His only worry was not living this time together to the fullest.

Kaito slid a hand under Shinichi’s chin and raised his head for another kiss. Soon Shinichi was straining upward, chasing after Kaito’s tongue. As he did – as he rose and eased back and went again – their bodies naturally began to rock together, the water in the tub reflecting the motion like a miniature tide. Shinichi’s hands slid deeper under the surface along Kaito’s toned body then down to cup his ass, kneading it and moaning into Kaito’s mouth. He kept it up until Kaito finally couldn’t hold back his own voice and a high, breathless sound escaped from deep inside him. Shinichi smiled against Kaito’s neck. Kaito just rocked harder, and finally raised his hips so that he could come down onto Shinichi’s answering thrust.

“ _Yes_ ,” Kaito groaned, and rushed to repeat the movement.

Shinichi switched his grip, one hand clutching hard enough to bruise on Kaito’s shoulder the other flat against the bottom of the tub for support. He jabbed his hips up into Kaito’s heat each time Kaito thrust himself down.

Kaito’s hands landed hard on the edge of the tub on either side of Shinichi, gripping until his fingers turned white. Shinichi had latched onto his neck and shoulder with teeth. He’d leave a mark, or several. Kaito couldn’t focus enough to say. He just tucked his head down over Shinichi’s and rode him as hard and as fast as he could, their mingling gasps and panting breaths drowning in the splash of the water.

It was getting hard to resist, hard to ignore the build as Shinichi continued to drive into him. And then, with a jolt, Kaito felt Shinichi’s hand cover the head of his cock. His soft palm rubbed over it, tentative at first but then insistent. Shinichi was about to come, then. And he wanted Kaito with him.

Kaito thrust himself down one last time, pressing onto Shinichi and engulfing all of him. Dazed, he eased his hands from the edge of the tub and cradled Shinichi’s face instead. He bent to kiss him, and as his tongue swept in he felt Shinichi’s body spasm, his hips bucking without rhythm or control. The kiss faltered as Shinichi gasped, short and quick, against Kaito’s mouth.

Kaito could feel the change inside him when Shinichi broke and he tipped over the edge himself, a blissful groan of pleasure and relief echoing on the bathroom walls as he spilled into the warm water. Then he sagged forward into Shinichi’s arms, sucking in deep breaths that smelled of steam and body heat and Shinichi. On a whim, Kaito’s tongue darted out to take a taste, licking up the side of Shinichi’s neck. Shinichi’s head was tipped back now, his eyes closed, but he chuckled and slipped a hand into Kaito’s hair.

“ _Aah_ ,” Shinichi sighed, and stretched his legs out in front of him. “You should always top,” he murmured.

“Would you like me to quote you on that the next time you shove me down and insist on having your way with me?”

Shinichi considered it. “Yes,” he decided. “Next time I shove you down just tell me, ‘You should always top.’ You’ll probably like what’ll happen next.”

Kaito laughed out loud and kissed him again. Then, slowly, he eased off of Shinichi and sat back on his heels. “Actual bath?” he asked.

“Yeah, that’s a good idea.”

They got out of the tub and made quick work of draining and rinsing it and themselves, eager to refill it for a hot, relaxing soak.

**Author's Note:**

> So! The Fall into Flying series!
> 
> Yes, I am still working on the sequel to Tales of Travel. What happened with that is I'd initially planned it to be a short sort of segway story before some major plot goes down, but as I worked on it, I ended up restructuring and now it will be it's own big plot story. Which means it's taking me longer to write lol But it's still coming!
> 
> What about those movie cut scenes that are technically the start of the series but are totally unfinished? Still working on those too! Private Eye's Requiem is underway. 
> 
> Anyway, I hope you enjoy my random bursts of plotless nonsense in the meantime ♥ Thanks for reading~!


End file.
